


Defiance

by Punk_Grape



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Grape/pseuds/Punk_Grape
Summary: Everyone has a snapping point, even the most docile can only take so much. The consequences for defiance, however, can teach a harsh lesson that can take decades to unlearn.
Kudos: 2





	Defiance

Life had been good for Ellie, until she got involved with Jett; at first it was fun, he was there for her, as she was for him, but something changed. The girl could never pin point when it happened, but Jett had become nothing but mental and emotional stress. What made matters worse, she couldn’t leave, she had no where to go, no one to help her; it had gotten to the point where she’d be told off for talking to others instead of just him. Every day it was the same, she’d do something that would set him off in some way; hell, even if she did nothing wrong, he’d still go off on her. 

Thankfully, to Ellie at least, nothing ever got physical, which she thought would be the worst, she’d get over Jett calling her an idiot, probably. Ellie also was convinced that the Jett she first met was still somewhere in there, the one that had held her close while cuddled up, and as such, she never gave up on him. She took any affection he’d give her, anything to help remind her that he was still there, somewhere; that only fuelled Jett on, however, in thinking he truly could get away with anything. He could do and say whatever he wanted, and knew Ellie would come crawling back if he offered to even kiss her cheek. Jett had her wrapped around his finger, she refused to let go, and he took advantage of that at every moment. 

One of his favourites, guilting her into something, always worked; he’d wait for her to be busy, possibly unable to do what he wanted, and ask her. Ellie say she was preoccupied, then Jett would slip in a “clearly you don’t love me” or telling her to do as asked that instant or he’d kick her out. That always succeeded in panicking the octoling, and she’d break slightly until she’d do as he wanted, then would ask him to forgive her. Jett loved the power he had over her, loved how she was so easy to manipulate for his benefit, and was always entertained when she’d beg him not to leave her, he’d used that threat a few times as well. 

Another time, he’d wanted to see how the girl would react, so after he’d gone off again on her, yelling her incompetence at making him happy, Jett had left the house, and went to stay with his friend. He stayed away for two days, and Ellie was a mess; guilt was eating her alive, she didn’t eat, didn’t do anything but sat or laid down, and cried her eyes out. Upon his return, Jett was greeted by nearly being tackled by Ellie, overjoyed he was back, and the octoling offering whatever she could do to fix things. Trying to play it cool, he’d grabbed her hips, saying he only really missed one thing, and sure as hell wasn’t her being a dumbass. 

Ellie had a complicated look on self esteem, she believed what he said, that while she was dumb as a rock, she was fantastic in bed. When Jett finally got around to introducing his best friend, Locke, he told her again what he thought of her, while Locke rolled his eyes. Over the months she’d spent with Jett, Locke was the only one she found tolerable, not nice but wasn’t outright mean. The other two friends he had, Camilla was cold, she couldn’t care less about anyone, even herself, and made one too many ‘jokes’ about physically harming someone, mostly Ellie, to be comfortable; given that Ellie had seen who Camilla says is her boy toy, a scared octoling with half his tentacle chopped off, half his ear cut clean off, and a missing finger, she held her in great fear. The last was Rich, while Jett was crass, Rich was plain crude, to Ellie he had no manners to speak of, and very openly aggressive towards her. 

The daily degradation from any and all of them wore Ellie down, everything was exhausting at times, even just getting up to endure it once more. While she still kept her hope Jett would go back to normal, she figured she could at least tell one of the others off; Rich was the lucky one, who, upon hearing Ellie tell him to go screw himself, had pushed her against the wall, eyes blazing as he dared her to repeat herself. For a moment, she kept her mouth shut, only to then spit in Rich’s face. 

An arm was pressed against her throat, cutting her air supply short. “Stupid bitch, spitting in my-“ 

Thankfully, Rich was cut off as Locke yanked him backwards, releasing the octoling from his hold, before she ran out of breath. A hand snaked around her waist as she and Jett watched Locke lay into Rich for attacking her. “You okay?” she heard, and looked up at Jett. 

Did that mean he actually cared? Ellie thought so, as she moved in front of him to give him a hug. “Yeah. I’m okay.” 

“Good. Rich, you know better,” Jett scolded, even he knew not to choke someone. 

The inkling yanked his shades down over his eyes, no one knew where or if he was looking. “You’re one to fucking talk, don’t you rail her every time she fucks up?” 

“No, we don’t screw if she messes up, only as a reward. I think we might tonight, actually,” Jett said with a smirk, intentionally irritating his friend further. 

“She spat in my face,” Rich growled, arms crossed and shoulders puffed. “Gonna reward her for that? Being a rude bi-“ Once again, the inkling was yanked abruptly by Locke, who had had enough of Rich’s crap. “Fucking ow, Locke!” 

As Rich began a tirade against Locke, Ellie clung to Jett, convinced that the minuscule amount of care exhibited towards her wellbeing was proof enough of her theory. The others background noise, she reached a hand up to press against his chest, content with the warmth. He’d shown he didn’t want her hurt, that counted for something, right? 

It was true, Jett didn’t want her hurt, but it was more along the lines of something he owned getting damaged, rather than care for the person. Ellie would conflate the two, trying to convince herself that there was still love and affection to be had. “Ellie baby,” she heard, bringing her back from her thoughts. “You need to apologize.” 

Her heart was in her throat, why did she have to apologize? “I don’t understand... I did it in self defence.” 

“Idiot. Apologize for angering him to the point of hurting you.” 

Ellie stayed still, she hadn’t meant to get him angry, that was Rich’s fault for having a temper. “No,” she whispered, for the first time she was telling Jett no. “Not my fault he’s pissy.” 

She’d done it, actually done it, told him no; Jett had begun to wonder what would make her say no, break her obedience. “Locke, Rich, get out. Ellie and I are going to have a little chat.” 

Rich shook his head, “Nuh uh, I’m watching this. I’m staying for whatever that bitch deserves.” 

“If you’re waiting for him to hit her, he never does,” Locke pitched in. “That’s something he doesn’t do, right Ellie?” 

The girl was quiet, unsure if she should answer, until she felt a nudge in her side. “Yeah... yeah, Jett is a lot nicer than you will ever be.” 

“You are very, very lucky Jett is in my way, ungrateful little brat.” 

Before she could respond, Ellie felt a hand on her hip, and Jett frowned. “Rich, leave.”

The inkling let out a huff. “You know what? No! I refuse! I’m not leaving just so you can slack off, or just straight up reward her for being a bitch to me. If you don’t do something, I will not hesitate to teach her a lesson in respect.” Rich glared at Jett, then at Ellie, silently daring her to make her move; when she made none, he did, and advanced on her. 

Ellie looked to Jett for protection, but all she saw was an eye roll. “Just know any permanent damage you do to her, I’ll have Cammy do to you.” 

“Oh I won’t permanently hurt her, that I can fucking promise.” 

Off to the side, Locke let out a sigh and shook his head, Rich had problems with anger, he always had, and Locke never approved of his ways of dealing with them. As much as he thought this method inappropriate, she was Jett’s, and he made the decisions. 

Jett had detached Ellie when the girl latched onto him in fear, and let Rich grab a hold of her before he joined Locke. 

“Can I make her hurt for a few days, or would that not be okay?” Rich asked, surprisingly respectful of Jett’s wishes. Once he’d been told that it was fine, he grinned, and Ellie felt her stomach drop. “Neither of you guys want to join?” 

When neither moved, he dragged her over to the couches, nearly flinging her onto one, then put a foot on her chest to pin her. “Alright bitch, you know what you did wrong. Now, let’s pick up where I left off.” He moved his foot from her chest, so he could sit on top of her and lean over, then pressed his arm down onto her throat. “You really think that you can disrespect me, huh?” Ellie didn’t reply, so he pressed a bit harder. “I don’t know how you can be so stupid, yet here you are.” 

In his anger, Rich rarely thought about what he was doing, he just did, which was why out of seemingly nowhere, he spat on her face, making her wince in disgust. “Oh so you don’t mind doing it but I do it back and it’s bad? How about twice?” Once more he spat, this time he built up the saliva in his mouth beforehand, and effectively coated her face in spit. 

Finally he let up on choking her, but only so her could grab her shirt collar and pull her so she sat up. “Disgusting.” Rich would continue to torment, degrade and torture the octoling for the better part of an hour, before he’d exhausted his anger on her, and left without a word. Locke would soon follow, he was only sticking around to make sure Rich didn’t go off the deep end and really hurt the girl. 

Which left Jett with a sobbing mess, who immediately went to him for comfort. He didn’t hug her, didn’t kiss her and say it was going to be okay; instead he steered her towards the bathroom, he needed to make sure she wasn’t permanently damaged. Ellie didn’t understand where they were going, why it was the bathroom of all places; the girl adopted a look of despair when all Jett said was “strip”, thinking he was wanting the obvious. 

“J-Jett, I can’t,” she whispered, tears leaking through closed eyes. “I can’t I can’t I can’t.” 

“Ellie, baby, I want to see how bad he hurt you, see if I need Cammy to cut his finger off.” 

She blinked in confusion, he didn’t want her to undress for personal reasons? “Okay...” she squeaked out, and did as asked, as sore as she was. The bathroom light was bright as it shone on her quickly bruising body, showing exactly where the damage was the worst. “It really hurts to breathe.” 

Jett motioned with his head to the tub. “Lay down, I’ll run you a hot bath.” 

A hot bath it was, the water nearly scorched her sore body, but it only half registered, the physical pain she already felt taking its toll on her. “Thank you.” 

He didn’t respond, all he did was glance her over; he knew she’d hurt too much to move for a few days, so he’d have to help her out. At first he wasn’t fond of the idea, but eventually reasoned with himself that if he did take care of her, she’d be wrapped around his finger once again. All he had to do was keep that useless hope of hers alive, and she’d be clinging to him again in no time. “Did you learn your lesson, Ellie?” 

“... yes...” she eventually whispered. “I’m sorry...” 

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to.” 

Ellie didn’t have the energy to argue, didn’t have willpower left in her to say no, and she wouldn’t for a long time after; her mind would remember and combine her telling Jett no, and her receiving excruciating pain from Rich. Jett quite enjoyed that it knocked some sense into her, he didn’t have to deal with disobedience again, all he had to do was have fun toying with her as she healed.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not a happy ending, not all stories have them. I use writing to work through my past, so if you want happy, you won’t find that here right now.


End file.
